


Don't go

by Fallenangel_Winchester



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Poor Arthur, Pre-Slash, Protective Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 22:20:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20316928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel_Winchester/pseuds/Fallenangel_Winchester
Summary: Arthur gets hit by a spell, the usual, except that he suffers from nightmares as after effects of it, luckily Merlin is always around to comfort him.





	Don't go

**Author's Note:**

> It felt good writing these guys again. This is a simple one, Arthur suffering, Merlin doing his best to comfort him, completely inspired by the mental image of Arthur holding onto Merlin for dear life.
> 
> Anyways, hope you'll enjoy it. 
> 
> Thanks for reading as always.   
Comments are always appreciated.

“Merlin” Gaius’ soft voice broke through the haze he was in and he answered without lifting his gaze from Arthur's sleeping form. 

“What is it?”

“You should take some rest, it was a long day and you're already tired.” 

He lifted his head high enough to meet the old man's eyes and shook his head before he turned his head to look at Arthur again. 

“Merlin…”

“Can't, he almost died again, Gaius…I know you gave him one of your potions and I can't feel traces of magic on him anymore, but…”

“But?” and he simply waited for an explanation no matter how silly it might sound. Merlin once again got reminded why he respected him so much, despite how many times the old man berated him and called him an idiot, he always had patience to listen and understand, something the young warlock was immensely grateful for. 

Slowly he got up from the chair and guided Gaius to the other side of the chamber before he faced him. He knew that Arthur couldn't hear him, yet he didn't feel comfortable talking next to his bed, not while he was in a deep sleep recovering from a magical attack. 

“Something isn't right.” he started. 

“What do you mean? You healed him didn't you?” 

“I did, but…I think this spell might have effects on him even after I healed him.” he really didn't know how to explain the feeling that made his heart clench in worry, it was like an extra sense that came with the magic. 

“After effects…hmmm. It's possible of course, that was dark magic he got hit with.”

“That's why I want to stay, watch over him, in case…” he didn't want to continue the sentence, didn't want to even think about something going wrong. 

“Alright Merlin, let's hope nothing will happen, but if something does happen…”

“I'll call you. Get some rest Gaius.” 

“You too my boy.” and with a small smile and a pat on Merlin's shoulder he left the chamber. 

He didn't know what it was, the feeling that told him that it wasn't over yet, that there was a presence around his friend that hadn't completely faded away and he wasn't going to risk Arthur's life because he needed to sleep. So he went back to the chair next to the bed and made himself as much comfortable as possible and waited. 

He didn't realize when his eyes closed when a soft moan shook him awake, immediately he found the source of the sound, it appeared that Arthur was having a nightmare. 

“Sorr..y, sorry mother…” Merlin's heart broke when he heard those words coming out of his friend's mouth. 

Arthur's brows were furrowed, his sweaty hair was sticking to his forehead, fingers twitching at his sides, vulnerable, desperate, open… like never before and still firmly asleep. 

Merlin pushed his bangs back with gentle fingers and not really knowing what to do, he started whispering all the while caressing his face as softly as possible. 

“It's alright, it's alright…shhh, shhh…just a dream.” he repeated over and over mindful of the tone he used before realizing that he was unusually sweet and blushed because of it. 

To his surprise Arthur calmed down and continued his restless sleep. The young warlock pulled back his hand, already missing the contact and feeling embarrassed because he was acting like maiden in love. Which he wasn't, was he? 

Arthur, his king, he had to remind himself with whatever was left of his rational mind before he allowed himself to think, well more likely to feel and he really felt a lot. 

His king was a prat, a royal, spoiled, arrogant, well trained prat, there was no way around it…but he was also ready to risk his life for his people, to defend the innocent and punish the wicked. He was kind towards his servants and people, smart and just and he simply wanted to make his kingdom better.

Right, he also had the loveliest smile when he was proud of his knights and very rarely of Merlin even though he tried to hide it, his hair turned gold under the sun, his eyes as blue as the most clear lake…he was polite even when he was angry especially towards his council, liked telling jokes even though lately it was a rare thing…he even berated Merlin for being too reckless yet he always placed himself between the danger and him. 

And the young warlock could complain all the time, but he would never abandon his king, never stop serving him and guiding him, not because it was his destiny, but because somewhere along the way he had become an irreplaceable part of Merlin's life and if he was being honest, someone he couldn't…didn't want to live without. 

Another moan broke his musings, this time his friend was calling his father and even though he could admit that Uther was terrifying even after his death, he couldn't stop the shiver at Arthur's pained expression. 

Once again he tried the same thing, only this time it took him longer to calm him down and that wasn't a good sign at all, so he pressed his palm on his friend's forehead and whispered a spell. Just a simple one, to calm and relax him and when he was content, he gently pulled back his hand. 

Unfortunately it wasn't over because not long afterwards, Arthur's whole body started shaking and with a cry of Merlin's name his eyes snapped open and when his gaze fell on Merlin he pulled him towards him. He didn't have time to react when Arthur wrapped his arms around his waist and hid his face in his chest while he was trembling like a leaf on the wind. 

“Arthur…” he started, when he noticed that he was sitting on the bed in shock, not knowing what to do. 

“First mother…father, then Morgana…I can't…” tightening his hold on Merlin before he mumbled, 

“can't lose you too, Merlin…don't go.” and if his attention wasn't completely on his friend he wouldn't have heard those words or felt how his shirt was getting damp. 

Arthur was crying, his Arthur was crying, the one who barely showed weakness because he was the king and he was expected to be strong and in control of his emotions yet his eyes always betrayed him. 

“I'm not going anywhere, I'm here, always…” then he hugged him back, holding him as close as possible, hoping that his presence would soothe him enough to put him back to sleep, it seemed the after effects of the spell were stronger than he had imagined. 

Merlin lost track of how long they were staying like that, until he felt Arthur's body relaxing and the grip on his waist slackening with each breath. Soon enough his friend fell asleep, his hands loosely holding onto him, the shivers completely gone, the only thing keeping him from falling to the ground was Merlin. 

Carefully he adjusted them, grunting at how heavy Arthur was, despite the warmth in his chest that was due to said man's words and the way he clung to him. 

Who knew that the king was a cuddler, he mused and did his best to put him in a comfortable position before tucking him in when he got pulled along and cuddled. 

“Arthur…you need to…” a quiet and firm “No” was manhandled until he was laying on his back with Arthur's head on his chest. For a moment he thought about staying where he was, but as always his stubbornness and embarrassment won over and he gently struggled to be released. 

“Please.” came out of nowhere, freezing him on the spot, it was a plea, one he never thought could come out of his friend and one said with an almost desperate and shaky voice. 

“Alright, you prat, I'm staying.” he whispered and once he was comfortable he pulled him closer and prepared himself to chase away any upcoming nightmares, knowing that there wasn't going to be another chance to hold his friend, his king like that, somehow that thought making the whole situation more precious to him. 

Pretty soon he followed Arthur into the dreamworld, every trace of worry erased by the gentle breaths of his friend. 

In the morning he managed to entangle himself out of Arthur's arms without waking him up which was a miracle by itself and prepare everyone before he woke up. What was even more amazing was the fact that his friend seemed to either not remember the previous night or not having problems at all with what happened. Merlin honestly didn't know which one was worse, but he wasn't going to say anything, he tucked that night into his memories to visit only when he was feeling at his lowest. 

It seemed it was a day for unusual behavior because Arthur actually hugged him after he playfully cuffed him at the back of his head, then he thanked him, honestly and warmth in his voice as his eyes shimmered with emotions he didn't want to name. When with a fond “idiot” was sent to do his duties for the day he felt hope fluttering in his chest. 

Maybe there was a chance after all. 


End file.
